Evil Of The Dark Wind
by Agent Cortez
Summary: The Wudai warriors meet new allies who will help them on their journey to take down evil. Chase also has an evil ally. Raimundo will turn evil. Chase also has another secret,he has the sacred shard of the Great Labyathin Dragon, Dojo's evil brother. Chapt


Chapter one: Wudai meets Jujitsai

"Tsunami Strike!" Omi called, but Chase dodged the attack.

"Boy, he is tough," Rai thought to himself. Raimundo used his Sword of the Storm to send Jack sky-rocketing into the air.

"I'll get you Xiaolin losers!" Jack called to the Wudai warriors.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimikoshouted but Wuya just deflected the attack. When there seemed to be no hope, three mysterious figures emerged from the shady trees.

"Zaprong do it now!" one of the figures shouted.

"O.K here it goes, Proton Electron Charge!" cried the other figure. An electric charge filled the sky and hit Jack, who was falling from the air.

"YEEEEEOWWWW!" Jack screamed. It became clear to the Wudai warriors that they were also Xiaolin monks. Chase seemed to recognize the faces and gestured Wuya to come with him. -Poof- a cloud of smoke appeared and when it was gone so were they.

"Are you sure about these guys?" Raimundo asked Clay while they (and the three people) were riding Dojo.

"How would I know?" Clay replied in am western accent.

"I bet those guys are working for Chase." Rai whispered to himself.

"Actually, they are friends." Master Fung told him.

"How... howdid u get here, Fung?" Rai asked hoping for an answer.

"My secrets, they are not for you to know." Master Fung answered.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, Fung is always keeping secrets from us." Rai whispered.

"What?" Master Fung asked Rai in an angered tone.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Rai replied in a shaky voice.

"Jujitsu monks, introduce yourselves!" Fung commanded.

"I'm Zaprong," said one of the figures.

He pointed to the other figures and said, "This is Cortez and that's Anna".

Fung started a story and gestured the Wudai warriors to come closer and listen.

"Before you guys came along, I worked with Anna, with Nature element; Zaprong, with Lightning element; and Cortez, with Galaxy element. They got to Wudai, then they got better and went up to Jujitsai. But one bright sunny day, Chase struck the temple down. Anna used her Wudai Plant attack but he dodged it. Then Zaprong used his Thunder Cannon attack but it misfired and hit Anna instead. It caused a huge explosion and struck poor Zaprong himself. Cortez used Meteor Shower Bash, which was powered by his emotion. Angered by his fellow warriors' (Anna and Zaprong) downfall, Cortez was fueled with a ridiculously high-powered outrage. His attack was so forceful and catastrophic, it did obliterate Chase's dark energy for the moment. But it got out of control and destroyed the temple. Before it did, we all escaped and were still safe. Sadly I fled the opposite direction and got split up with the warriors."

"Boy, that was a story! It took up the whole paragraph!" Rai exclaimed.

"Uh, Rai, we're not supposed to talk about the story structure here. After all, we're just characters in his story! Remember?" Kimiko said.

"Oops, I forgot about that." Rai reminded himself.

"Welcome back, my Jujisai warriors!" Fung cheered.

While Dojo was flying high in the sky, he questioned the warriors who were riding on his back.

"Boy, you guys got lots of Shen-Gong-Wu, huh?" Dojo asked ignoring his aching back.

"Waddayamean Shen-Gong-Wu?" Rai started.

"They are our new companions fordefeating evil." Omi cut in.

"What new companions?" Dojo abruptly asked. "You mean I've been risking my life of straight spine! I'm not gonna let some strangers ruin my life by bending my back like old people with scoliosis!" saidDojoscreaming his head off.

"Calm down, Dojo! It's us, the Jujitsai warriors!" Zaprong explained noisily.

"Woohoo! You guys are back! Dunana-bombom-bambattabam!" Dojo sang as his face turned beet red in embarrassment.

"We're here, at the temple." Dojo told them.

He was so embarrassed that he crash landed and threw everyone off his straightened back.

"Ouch! Where did you get your flying permit? A brainless monkey?" Rai loudly cried.

"Actually, I got it from the smartest monkey on Earth." Dojo sheepishly defended.

"Lookie here, we've got mail." Clay said softly as he slowly swung open the mailbox door.

Omi grabbed the letter and started reading out loud.

"Dear you intimidating Xiaolin monks,

I stole a little shard from your lair. If you want it back, you will come to the Labyathin Valley Of Rituals. There, we will hold a tournament, of who will win the Sacred Shard.

Your evil nemesis,

Chase"

"Oh God, m-m-m-m-m-m-my b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-brother!" Dojo panicked, and screamed, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"This isn't Starwars, uh, doufuis." Omi tried fruitlessly to say "dufus."

"You mean dufus, don't you?" Rai corrected Omi.

"Anyway, who is this evil brother of yours?" Kimmy asked.

"He's the evil war dragon that devastated the world centuries ago." Dojo explained.

_To Be Continued... _


End file.
